rock_n_rollfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Портал:Черновики/All the Right Reasons
All the Right Reasons is the fifth studio album by the Canadian post-grunge/hard rock band Nickelback, released on October 4, 2005. It is the first album without the original drummer Ryan Vikedal and the first to feature his replacement, Daniel Adair. All lyrics were written by Chad Kroeger and all the music is by Nickelback, except for the limited release bonus track "We Will Rock You". All the Right Reasons is dedicated to Darrell "Dimebag" Abbot, who is also featured in the song "Side of a Bullet". All the Right Reasons has sold 7,054,290 copies in the US as of January 24, 2009. The album was the third straight No. 1 album for the band in their native Canada, selling more than 60,000 copies in its first week topping their previous albums Silver Side Up and The Long Road which also hit No. 1, Silver Side Up opened with 43,000 copies and The Long Road with 45,000 copies. In the United States the album to date has sold over 7 million copies and was found again inside the top 10 of the Billboard 200 in its 99th, 100th, 101st, and 102nd weeks on the chart. The album had never been below #30 on the Billboard 200 in 110 weeks, making Nickelback the first act to have an album in the top thirty of the Billboard 200 for its first 100 weeks since Shania Twain's Come on Over stayed in the top thirty for 123 consecutive weeks following its release. Billboard magazine called All the Right Reasons "the biggest rock album of the century so far." In addition the album has spawned five top twenty Hot 100 singles in the U.S., ("Photograph", "Savin' Me", "Far Away", "If Everyone Cared", and "Rockstar"), making it one of only a handful of rock albums to ever produce five or more top twenty U.S. hits. "Photograph", "Far Away", and "Rockstar" were all top ten singles on the Hot 100, making Nickelback the first rock band of 2000s to have three top ten hits from the same album. The album was certified 7x Platinum in the U.S. in October 2007, surpassing the 6x Platinum certification of Silver Side Up. In addition, it is currently the longest running album on the Billboard 200, currently in its 155th consecutive week on the chart. If the album remains on the chart one more week for its 156th week, it will mark its third year on the Billboard 200 without ever leaving the chart. In the UK, the album opened its chart run at #13 before quickly leaving the top 75 with no top 20 singles, with "Savin' Me" being their first to miss the top 75 altogether. While being their smallest-selling UK album since Curb, it experienced, in early 2008, a resurrection due to the single "Rockstar" becoming Nickelback's highest charting single ever in the UK. The album has now outpeaked its previous peak of #13, reaching #2 and has since been certified Platinum. Track Listings # "Follow You Home" - 4:20 # "Fight for All the Wrong Reasons" - 3:43 # "Photograph" - 4:19 # "Animals" - 3:06 # "Savin' Me" - 3:39 # "Far Away" - 3:58 # "Next Contestant" - 3:35 # "Side of a Bullet" - 3:00 # "If Everyone Cared" - 3:38 # "Someone That You're With" - 4:01 # "Rockstar" - 4:15 # "We Will Rock You" - (Queen cover) (Bonus track on Japanese Edition)